


Mein Herz

by loststar69



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cabin Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Tickling, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststar69/pseuds/loststar69
Summary: Richard and Till find their connection when their car breaks down in the middle of nowhere.
Kudos: 26





	1. Cabin In The Woods

Till

Its late and it's pouring with rain, I managed to get the car into shelter near some wooden cabin to the side of the road. It's safe to say we are lost, and right bang in the middle of nowhere, with only the beautiful night sky for a light. Richard left me about half an hour ago in search of a gas station, or even with some luck a house nearby so we can shelter for the night.

I look down into the car bonet one more time, but with very little light, it's useless even trying to attempt to see what i'm doing. Finally I slam it shut and walk over to sit down in the empty car seat, I run my hand through my wet hair and squint as I look out into the distance, trying to see any sign of Richard, but nothing. I swing my legs into a proper seating position and slam the door, as i look around the car i catch sight of a pack of cigarettes and laugh to myself, how about how annoyed a certain someone would be right now without them. Thinking nothing of it, I light one up, and roll down the window to throw the match, which light disappears instantly.

I suddenly feel tired, and ponder going to check out the run down cabin we made it to before the car broke down. Just as i throw the cigarette away and prepair to check the dump out, i see a figure ahead running towards the car in the distance. At first it appears to be what is now a beat up umbrella bobbing around like a complete mess, then as I look closer i notice Richard sheilding underneath it, I swing the car door open and step out as his footsteps get closer smashing into the puddles on approach.

"Mein Gott...was Zur Holle ist mit dir passiert?" I try not to laugh as he gets closer and appears to be covered in mud.

"Is that all you can say to me right now?" Richard answers back in frustration, which only makes me smirk more.

"well? did you find anything at the bottom of the mud hill?" I try to remain serious but, looking at him I just can't.

Richard throws the broken umbrella to the ground and we both stop for a moment and look at it. Within an instant, we make eye contact and burst into laughter. In that moment the rain started to get heavy again, so we both went to shelter inside the car while we figured out what to do next. 

As I climb into the passenger seat beside Richard I immediately inhale a cloud of smoke as he sighs an almost arousing sigh with relief.

Richard

I sit still in silence, recalling the sheer bad luck of the last hour.

After I left the car earlier on, the lighting got worse and worse, I tried not to walk too far away, as i left Till behind with the broken down vehicle. It already looked like there wasn't a great deal around, which i may have realised before I was 2 miles away. Then to top it all off, some kind of animal ran out of nowhere towards be from the bushes, and in a pathetic attempt to defend myself, I held out the open umbrella that was then blown inside out by the wind, then i fell down the hill into a mud patch, and the rest is history. Not my proudest moment. On the way back up, i rescued my umbrella from a tree branch.

I close my eyes for a second and sigh deeply, then I turn to look over at Till who is analaysing his phone.

"No signal." He states "The guys must be in the city by now, probably trying to get in touch."

"What time is it?" I inquire, still in a daze as I take another drag from my cigarette.

"I make it 1:15am." He answers and turns to look at the cabin.

"I could just sleep right now." 

All joking aside this couldn't have happened at a worse time, my body aches all over, and I was looking forward to a nice warm bed tonight. I pull the seat backwards into a almost lying down position and Till watches me as I do. Then i feel his hand pat my leg, and he pushes the car door open.

"Hold that thought." He says curiously.

"Where are you going?" But before I even finish my sentence he is gone. I sit there in silence watching the rain drops hit the window, a couple of minutes pass and i start to drift off.

Till

well, it's not a palace. but it will do. Something makes me feel warm inside about staying here tonight. who knew that a bit of bad luck could turn into a positive thing? I start to gather together bit of wood to light a fire, then i smile and nod in satisfaction scanning the run down place for a good enough patch to sleep on, without further thought I head back out to the car.

Richard is sound asleep, i peer through the passenger window and then gently ease open the door, taking him in as i lower myself into the seat beside him, watching his chest inhale and exhale slowly sends me into a lull myself, he breaks the silence with a soft moan as he turns slightly his perfectly formed jawline, his neck, his lips, his peaceful expression makes it hard to control the growing erection forming in my pants.

"Till?" Richard breaks the silence and brings me back down to earth, i shuffle in the seat silightly trying to hide the growth in my crotch.

"Come with me, i have something to show you." I smile and immediatly step out of the car. I hear Richard follow me as i curse myself for almost getting caught. We both enter the cabin and i turn to Richard. 

"Give me your light." I hold my hand out, and as Richard stands back and looks around, he reaches into his pants and grabs his light throwing it across the room for me to catch, then i kneel down and start to light a fire.

"Well?" I break the silence. "what do you think?"

"You mean, sleep here tonight?"

I turn and nod. "We should count ourselves lucky."

"sure, just throw in a few psycho hillbillies and we're all set."

I start to laugh and cough with the smoke from the fire. "You watch too many movies."

Richard grins and runs his hand through his muddy hair. Once again i find myself looking at him, and i adore the state he is, he looks almost beside himself, in a frustrated and tired sense. Then he walks to the door and out to the car, i hear doors slamming and the keys to the car jingling in the background and before i know it he appears with our night bags from the tour bus and non other than an unopened bottle of Glen Morangie.

"Nice touch." I nod in response to the whiskey he waves at me as he places down the bags.

Within no time with a few bits and pieces i find lying around i set up a decent area for us to sleep for the night, while richard is busy removing some of the mud stains by the fire with a packet of make-up wipes from his overnight bag. 

"Sounds like the rain has lightened up." I say taking a seat near him by the fire. I raise my hands up to the warmth then lean over to grab my bag, which conveniently had a pack of paper cups inside it, for emergencies like these.

"Shall we?" I say already opening the whiskey and somehow already savouring the taste.

"it would hurt not too." Richard smiles discarding the last mud covered makeup wipe to the ground.

I laugh still finding our misfortune somewhat amusing. 

"How about a toast?" Richard perks up and raises the cup, i raise mine too. "To God." He announces and we both look up to the ceiling raising our cup and in unison "Thanks God." then we laugh and down the warm liquid.

"Man, if that doesn't warm your bones, what will?" I smile, savouring that amazing taste. 

Before I can say another word Richard takes my cup and fills it with more whiskey, i look at my watch inbetween shots and it almost feels as through time is standing still with Richard, i'm savouring every moment, the bad jokes, the laughing, the singing, the occassional nonsense. I feel the urge to touch him, nothing too forward, maybe just my hand on his leg, but before i can think further he places his head on my shoulder.

I look down at him, and slowley place my arm around his shoulder.

"Reesh?" 

"Mmmh?" He mumbles and I feel him snuggle deeper into me. 

"you okay there?" I feel myself laughing nervously, then go to take another drink.

"do you...remember that time i hurt my back onstage?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember when i was in so much pain you massaged my back for me?"

"No, i don't think i do." I lie, remembering everything about it.

"I think i did some damage when i fell down that...fucking hill earlier, think you could make it go away?"

"I dunno...maybe you should see a doctor?"

He laughs at my stupid answer. "No seriously, I trust you with my body..." He slurrs, but sounds so goddamn sexy. "Don't leave me like this, Till." He begs.

"okay, okay, not another word." I stand up, and he reaches up and takes my hand. 

"Danke." he looks up at me.

"Let me see what i can do. " 

I kneel down again beside him, he pulls his shirt over his head and places it down beside him. 

"I think i have some oil in my bag." he rolls onto his stomach and reaches over to his bag pulling out a small bottle, then he turns back to me holding it out. 

"Are you sure about this?"

"It worked wonders last time." he shakes the bottle at me and i grab it, he turns back over onto his stomach and i can barely control the excitement building inside me, i straddle myself over him, kneeling over him just beneath his ass, a red mark has already formed on his back where he fell, and a slight brooze on his shoulder, i shake my head and grin, then pore the oil into the palm of my hand and rub both my hands together, soon evenly covered with oil, i reach down.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh" He moans before i even start.

I place my hands on his sides and run both my hands up his back, reaching his shoulders, i massage them gently, and, work each Hand in turns up the back of his neck, back over his shoulders and down to his lower back, expertly pampering every inch of his bare skin, i knead my thumbs down his spine and over his injured area, his skin so soft and warm against my rough hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ti...Till....this is great, you have no idea. I feel so relaxed."

"I'm happy to help." I smile working his back some more. I pick the bottle of oil and drizzle some more down his spine then reach down again to take that sweet pain away.

"I could use another drink." He moans. i dry off my hands briefly with a spare pair of underwear from my bag and reach for the bottle, i pore us each another glass, and slide his over, seconds after ive already downed mine.

He takes a couple of sips from his, and places his cup back down, letting out a soft sigh as he lays back into place. I lean in once more and carress him gently, not quite as harsh this time, and glide my fingers down his sides and grin when he reacts.

"No...I'm ticklish." he moans and edges away from my fingers, i don't want him flustered so i stop instantly.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Reesh."

"I was just starting to enjoy this..." 

"Okay, maybe a little longer."

I down another glass of whiskey.

"why don't you take care of the rest of me?"

"Are you serious?"

"is that weird?"

"it depends...."

"lets look at it like...we're playing a game."

"Reesh, you are drunk."

"I'm enjoying the moment. The drinks, the company, the massage, c'mon, it's harmless."

"As long at you're okay with it."

I watch him down another glass of whiskey.

"How, about, you don't touch anymore liqour for the time being."

"You're the boss." He slurrs.

"Infact, i'd like to make sure you don't, just for now....give me your hands."

"Wait...whats happening?" He laughs.

"Just go with it."

Richard holds his hands out infront of me, my crotch begins to throb as i tie his wrists together with my shoelaces.

"Now, lie down." He follows my orders and lays back into the blanket, i wrap the stray piece of lace hanging from his hands onto a piece of wood wedged into the wall, he trys to move beneath me but doesn't get far showing me i did a good job. Then he looks up at me, with almost longing eyes, like he's waiting for my next move.

"I don't know how i feel about this...but, i'm rolling with it." Richard tilts his head at me, and i smile back down at him.

I pick up the oil and pore some more on my hands then lean down and rub them down his chest, he bites his lip, i notice and keep going, until a few moans escape his lips. 

"ssshhh...." I sooth as i rub over his nipple with my thumb.

"uh...."

"Reesh...I think it's time i taken another sense away...."

"Wait..." He laughs a little like he's trying not to give in to me.

"Are you enjoying this...?"

"No....yes..." He slurrs.

"Hold still." I reach over, grabbing a roll of ductape we use for equipment on stage and i tear off a long piece and lean over him.

"still rolling with it...?" He grins up at me, and i lean over him placing the tape over his mouth. 

"mmm...." Richard moans behind his gag, and i place my hands back down on him, then i notice his cock forming hard in his pants. 

"Are you as excited as i am?" I ask, running my index finger up his shaft over his pants." He lets out a moan and i crawl up over his frame, my face infront of his as he pants underneath the gag, i lean down and pull it from his mouth, but the right corner remains stuck and handing to his cheek.

"Yes..." He chokes. His eyes look into mine then down to my lips, then back up to my eyes, slowley both our lips part and i lower myself down against him, pulling him into a full, passionate kiss, our tongues roll expertly around eachothers, and we are caught in a moment, i place my hand on his waist and pull him into me, our lips lock and we ravage eachother like its our last day on earth. Raw passion courses through my veins, i wrap my hand around the back of his neck and reach the other hand to hold his cheek, as we both pull away for the first time, i trace my thumb over his trembling, swollen lips, then he reaches back in, taking me by suprise for another lip locking kiss. His hips press into mine, and he pulls at his hands, the shoelaces tighten over his wrists, holding him down beneath me.

I reach down, and unzip his pants, pulling them slowley down to his knees while we are still kissing eachother roughly.

"Gott..." He moans, as i run my thumb up his shaft, and ease my leg inbetween his to spread them apart.

"Fuck....you are....fucking beautiful." I grunt, i lean over, placing my finger to his lips, and he takes it in his mouth and sucks at it, i pull it out after a few seconds and slip my hand between his legs, then begin circling his ass hole with my index finger, reaching up for a second to suck on it myself for more moisture before running my finger in that sweet sensitive area right between his asshole and his hot loaded balls. He writhes underneath me, unable to control each feeling i provide for him with my hands.

"Make me cum..." He groans through his teeth.

"I'm supposed to be the doctor..."

"And, i am your patient, please make me cum..."

I can barely control myself as i lean down and take him into my mouth, carressing his throbbing cock with my tongue and wrapping my lips tightly around him, i take him whole down my throat and fuck him hard, grabbing his balls as i ease my way up and down his amazing shaft, jerking him with my fist as i go.

The cabin is filled with our moans, i grab his ass as i pull his dick in again, still circling his asshole with my finger then i slip it into his ass, fingering his hot wet hole as i fuck his shaft with my longing mouth. longing to taste him, longer to pleasure him as much as i can.

He pins his head into the ground and arches his hips under me, his legs begin to shake, i grip his ass harder pounding his asshole with now 2 fingers, while i edge him off. 

"I'm Cumming...I'm Cumming." He moans, then i feel his hot sweet cum fill my mouth , and i swallow everydrop as i watch him fall into the ground in a completly vicious orgasm. we collase against eachother completely numb, hot, sweaty, out of breath, Richard eyebrows are raised, his eyes closed, his lips parted some, he lays there softly moaning, enjoying the moment to it's very end. 

"Till....what did you do to me?"

I lean down and rest my forehead against his and we exchange breaths to eachother, still panting from the amazing experience we created together.

"It's called...making love."

"My body is tingling...from my head to my toes..." Richard finally opens his eyes and gazes up at me.

"I should clean you up..."

"Wait...just lie with me for a second."

I abide but, lean down to untie his arms, which even though they are now free he keeps them in place above his head, until i pull them down myself and he wraps them around me, i lean my head against the clothing i piled up as a pillow and he rests his hand against my chest, i pull the blanket around us and we fall sound asleep.

Richard

I wake completely disoriented and instantly my head starts pounding as I remember the whiskey, my mouth is dry and as I lift my head I feel dizzy as I look up at Till who is still resting. I pick up my cellphone to check the time and notice still no signal, then as I place it down I look over at Till again and just as I start to lie back down I pause as I hear voices outside. Atleast 3, maybe 4, I can hear them trying the car doors and talking quietly outside amongst themselves, I reach over and pull my pants on, then lean down into till.

"Hey, wake up. Somebody is out there, they're trying to get into the car."

"As I said...you watch too many movies." he smirks and goes to turn over.

"I'm fucking serious, I can hear them. Till?" I shake him. "Till. Fuck."

"Okay, I'll go check it out." He groans standing up, he goes to the door, pulls it open and sticks his head out, looking both ways.

"Nobodys here, reesh." 

Then within a second a guy jumps out of nowhere and smacks Till in the head with a baseball bat and he falls back onto the ground. 2 more guys enter the room when he is down and one leans down and grabs Till by the hair. Then turns to look at me, Till is coughing and mumbling something on the ground, I edge away crawling backwards on my hands and feet across the floor, then as altogether 4 guys are in the room, 2 of them start kicking Till while he is barely conscious on the floor.

" Till!! No!" 

Suddenly they all leave him and come for me, I struggle against them all on the floor, punching and kicking but am eventually overpowered by them all, each of them grab one of my limbs and carry me over to a beat up table across the room.

"No!! Please, Till!" I shout struggling against them all as they tie me to the table, each limb attached to each table leg.

" shut him up." One of them shouts 

"No, wait!" I cry pathetically writhing at myself. "Till!" 

One of them places his hand over my mouth holding my head still and I feel hands starting to undo my pants.

I shoot up shock in bed and look around, Till opens his eyes slightly. 

"You okay?" 

I daze around in shock and look back down at Till.

"I just had a bad dream..."

He leans into his arm looking up at me, I reach over and light a cigarette and sigh with great relief.

I feel Tills hand stroke down my back, I turn exhaling smoke and look at him. 

"Its almost daylight out." Till soothes

"Yeah...we should make a move soon."

"I'll go take a look at the car in a moment."

His hand on my back make me feel safe, but I find myself fighting it, suddenly I feel afraid.


	2. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till feels drawn to Richard after their experience the night before, Richard hides his personal suffering as long as he can.

Till

Even though there is a clear opportunity to make our way back home, I find myself holding back for the simple reason to continue on in this moment with Richard.  
This morning he woke up telling me he had night terrors last night, something he has mentioned a couple of times recently, but yet i never get to hear what he dreams about that brings out that nervousness in him that I find strangely appealing.  
I look across the room at him sitting down, tying his shoelaces, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, the concentration on his face. He looks back at me for a second, then back down at his shoes, then again back at me.  
"What?" He smirks  
"Nothing." I smile back "Lets take a walk." I stand up almost like an order that it's time to leave. He stands also, cigarette still hanging from his mouth. I find myself trying to hold back my urges, or my intentions with him right now. Last night was alcohol fueled and im not sure what will be acceptable to do to him in our sober state.  
"So where are you taking me?" Richard questions, almost excited about our random adventure.  
"Just walk, and see what we find, take in the scenery."  
"Great." He answers happily, then we pull up the bags we brought in last night, ready to load back in the car.  
Richard Wraps a scalf around his neck, i notice a few marks on his neck before he does, where i remember biting him in various places last night, i left my mark on him. i smile to myself then walk ahead after the locking the car and he follows.

Richard

I feel both excited and nervous at the same time. I don't know what to say or do, incase i misread everything from last night. I look at him as we walk and all i want right now is to be held. I brush my hand against his, then i feel his fingers loosely grip mine, and i freeze, he touched me and i can't move.  
"Richard?"  
"Uh huh?" I answer trying to act cool, as i light a cigarette, the anxiety taking over me.  
"Look ahead, i think i see something, it looks like a bar."  
I look over then back at Till who is checking how much money he is carrying. "It's our lucky day." We both laugh and keep walking closer, it occurs to me i havent eaten a proper meal in days.  


Till

The waitress places 2 large beers down and quickly scribbles our order onto her notepad, then disappears.  
"Prost." we say in unison before taking a large gulp of heaven. I place it down and look around the room. "Nice place."  
"It is."  
I watch him place a cigarette in his mouth and check his pockets for a light, as he checks i lean forward and pick the cigarette from his mouth and point at the "No Smoking" Sign above his head.  
"Oh, sorry." he apolygises. "I'll go outside in a second."  
I smile, placing the cigarette on the table then, i rest my open palm on the table hoping he will take my hand, then i see him look down at my hand, then back into my eyes almost like he is in pain.  
"Are you okay?" I question feeling a little embarressed.  
"I'm Fine."  
"I don't believe you." I answer back, disappointed.  
"Please don't..." He mumbles  
"Can we maybe talk about last night? Did i do something wrong?"  
"You didn't, trust me."  
"wow, thats really vague."  
"I need that smoke." He says immediatly standing and heading for the door. I sit in silence feeling the hurt rush over me. Minutes pass, even the food arrives, then moments later Richard returns to the table. He looks even more uncomfortable than before when he sits back down. I look at him as though waiting for an explanation, right now i feel like i could beat it out of him.  
"I never thought being around you could make me feel this nervous..."  
"Tell me whats going on."  
"I'm afraid."  
"Don't be..." I lean forward and take his hand in mine. "Just relax."  
"I have dreams...Nightmares, they really affect my mental state, i feel like i've done something wrong, i try so hard to close myself off to people but to you, i fell powerless and now i feel like i deserve to be punished."  
"How long has this been going on, i don't see this as part of you, Richard."  
"A little while, i'm fighting depression right now, i feel like it's taking over me."  
"I won't let it, and i won't let this take over you, my dear friend.....please do something for me and eat your food, don't think i havent noticed that..."  
We sit in an awkward silence for what feels like hours, to my suprise Richard stands without a word and walks out. I sigh and throw money to the table to pay for the check then get up to follow him.  
"Reech, wait..."  
He keeps pacing away cigarette in hand.  
"Hey!" I yell almost jogging after him.  
"Just give me a minute." He says as he walks away from me.  
I ignore him and grab his arm pulling him towards me, he pushes me away as we collide and then i grab him in a rage and push his body up against a tree pinning his arms above his head, his cigarette drops from his hand and he tries to fight beneath my grip, i push him back harder, holding him tightly in place. He breathes quickly and finally gives in to me, i lean my face close to his and watch his eyes scan over my face, his lips part, taking deep breathes as i edge closer and plant kisses over his lips, testing him before i move in and slip my tongue into his mouth, his knees seem to give way to me and i still pin him tightly as i kiss my way down to his neck.

"Don't Fight it..." I whisper.


End file.
